leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sejuani/@comment-101.165.32.101-20121112112657
As someone who plays a lot of utility jungle tanks here is my two cents on Sejuani. Its a bit TLDR. Sejuani is not a broken or UP champion. However she is in my opinion not viable. Sejuani does act as a jungle tank and can clear but she has some issues. The main problem with Sejuani is that she belongs to a small group of jungle utility tanks. All of which either have a niche or do her job significantly better. There are only two reasons to play jungle Sejuani: 1. Her ultimate is one of the strongest ultimates in the game. It even has an advantage over abilities such as curse of the sad mummy and unstoppable force. Sejuani is not forced to follow up on a failed ult or a situation change. Where as the Amumus, Malphites, Maokais and Alistairs are. 2. Sejuani is a hot female champion in a fur bikini. The second reason segued strait into a relatively cynical point. Sejuani is a relatively attractive champ wearing little to no clothes that still gets no action. She is up against a purple cow, an undead yordle, a void creature, a rock guy, a tree guy, a dude in a 19th century diving suit, an armordillo and a ninja. In my opinion only a few minor changes are required to make her viable. Her kit is relatively sound she just needs some help at low levels and maybe a tiny defence steroid. I think some base stat increases such as: +5 HP per level .1% increased attack speed at lvl 1 0.055% increase attack speed per lvl .5 armor at level 1 .5 armor per level Would definitely help. I think the best place for a defence steroid would be added on to her passive. Her passive as it stands is pretty mediocre. Its little more than an enabler for permafrost and extra northern winds damage. The following defence steroid I think is pretty balanced: Sejuani gains strength from inflicting champions/minions/jungle monsters with frost. For each unit inflicted by frost Sejuani gains 5/7/10 armor and magic resistance (at levels 1/7/14). The bonuses cap at maxium of 5 targets. I think this passive is pretty balanced in that: It does not allow Sejuani to duel and beat bruisers. One v one she will still get dunked. It gives Sejuani anything from 10-20 armor vs creep camps at low levels which will turn her jungle clearance to being acceptable. It gives her a steroid for the first few seconds of battle which will quickly fade (remember frost only lasts 3 seconds to targets she is not personally attacking). If AP carries are dumb enough to dump spells on her in that time then so be it. It is very hard to get more than a few targets with frost at anyone time. I acknowledge that Sejuani charging into a creep wave with a hero could give Sejanui a significant bonus hence the max 5 cap. I think that this would make Sejuani a decent pick. Her damage is decent and she has good utlitlity . But I definietly disagree with Riot when they say she is okay because she scales well with items. She scales a little better with items than some jungle tanks. 9-13 thousand gold worth of items that is. Questions, comments, thoughts?